redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Hooktalon MacSavage
Goes by: "Prince MacSavage" or "Hook" Gender: Male Species: Eagle Place of Origin: Northern Highlands Appearance: A behemoth of a golden eagle. Eyes are very wide, and an unusual pale greeny-yellow shade. Feathers are a bit unkempt, but still a beautiful irridescent bronze. Wears a thick yellow and green striped royal-looking scarf, pinned at the shoulder with a large emerald. Sometimes wears a gilded chain about his brow like a coronet; this has a gold disk in the middle, with a dark purple garnet in it. Also sometimes wears crystal specatacles - very large ones made especially for him - which are tied about his head by a black cloth band. Personality: Unusually good-tempered for an eagle. Mellowed with great age and seasons. Extremely fussy and fidgety when it comes to taking care of youngbeasts. Still a good fighter. Backstory SPOILERS FROM [http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ScottyBlue/Tales_from_Bowlaynee_Castle:_%22The_Phantoms%22 TFBC] IN HERE! King Hooktalon MacSavage (or Hook, as he was known to his friends) was the younger brother of the late King Bluddfedder MacSavage, and the head of the Council of Warlike Highland Birds. He spent most of his time out of the eyrie, flying around the lower climates to visit the goodbeasts there. He was a friend of Scotty Bluefleck, who aptly and fondly called him an "auld biddie" because he worried about her and other young ones so much. He also sometimes gave land-crawling creatures rides on his back, or in his talons. He was in remarkably good shape for his age; the only problems he had were his eyes, which were very farsighted. Flyng during the day gave him little trouble; however, when on land, or flying at night, he wore spectacles to see properly. Back when Hook was still a prince, he and his brother were constantly on each other's nerves, arguing over every single subject imaginable. Hook actually cared for his brother and worried about his severely declining health; this was another point of contention, as Bluddfedder disdained Hook's fretting and refused point-blank to take better care of himself. They worked together to help the residents of Bowlaynee Castle when they were under attack from Lunarah Dawnrider's crew. They rescued several captives from the Warlady; however, Bluddfedder was killed in the melee and his crown was stolen by Lunarah. Furthermore, Scotty was trapped in the vermin camp and forced to pretend to be a vermin; Hooktalon, along with the hare Iram MacScutta, hung around the vermin camp at a distance to see if they could help, having his Lieutenant Windropp take his place until he returned. Scotty managed to pass vital information to the goodbeasts through Hook, whom she communicated with in secret; the Laird of the castle also got orders to her this way. Hook took part in the subsequent battle against Lunarah, and was wounded heavily in the tail area, which temporarily grounded him. After Lunarah's death, Hook recovered his brother's crown and his own powers of flight, and was coronated the official King of the Eagles. Category:Birds Category:Goodbeasts Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Tales of Bowlaynee Castle Characters Category:Males Category:Northlanders Category:Highlanders